Petal and Thorn
by Sammyr47
Summary: Bella is slipping away. The Cullens must get extra help from their other adopted daughter Vanessa. She has to try and save Bella and the baby. Her own past haunts her as a new love forms making everything a lot harder. Presser is on and time is limited. When Vanessa returns to Forks a second time she falls in love and he whole life changes.
1. It's Up to Me

Part One

(1) It's Up to Me

"Is there anyone, or anything you know of that can help?" Jacob asked the Cullens.

Edward answered, "I think there's someone that can help..." Bella was slipping away, slowly running out of time. Something had to be done before mortal Bella was no more. I am one of the only living creatures that can fully understand the creature inside of Bella. Many call my kind a demon, but life does not turn out horrible for us. We can still be successful, happy, and accomplish many things. I am coming home from spending the past two years studying abroad to help save Bella's life. I have barely seen my family since I left. Everything has been pretty good for them except for Victoria and the newborn army. My sister, Alice, has kept me updated. My brother, Edward has finally found his soul-mate. She is the mortal named Bella. They are awaiting the arrival of their child. Bells is not strong enough to fight the creature on her own. That is where I come in.

The creature inside of Bella is a vampire hybrid. That is a vampire that is part human. I am one too. I was born to my father and late mother who could not handle my strength. I have always felt guilty for what I did to her, before I was even me. I do not want my little niece or nephew to have that feeling. I am heading to Forks, where my family's residing now. If they cannot save Bella and the baby, I guess it is up to me...

My plane landed in Fork's Airport. The ride went well with no screaming babies or some fat guy snoring on me. I was on what could be seen as a gift sent from heaven, and all I could do was think about Bella. Poor Bella. She does not want to lose her child but she does not want to lose her life either. I cannot imagine how hard this is for her. I called my brother Emmett to make sure he was outside already. He was the only member of my family that would not mind leaving her side long enough to pick me up.

I know more about that child than anyone in the world. I know what Bella's going through, not first hand, but I know even if she makes it without a hair out of place the guilt will haunt the baby everyday. I place my items in the back of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler and sat in the passenger seat. We greeted each other, hugged, and gave a peck on each other's cheeks. "How is she?"

"It's not good. Not at all," he informed me.

I grew concern, "What's wrong?"

"The thing broke most of her ribs and is slowly ripping the life out of her until

she-. Sorry, I forgot," he apologized. This was hard for me. Everyone is against the little guy who is basically defenseless. No one realizes that thing was me. I had no one on my side and I had no clue anything I was doing was wrong or harmful, neither does this little guy. He is just adapting to the conditions.

"This isn't fair!" I cried. "There's no one helping the baby! It's all about Bella, like the kid doesn't need someone there for him too!" I regretted what I had said the second I closed my mouth. I apologized, "I'm so sorry. I have no clue why I just said that."

"It's okay. I won't mention it," he agreed. That is why he is my favorite. I could let out every soul secret I had and he would never bring it up again, like a priest in the confessionals. I had only seen Bella once and that was at the wedding. It was only an in and out visit for the momentous occasion. I was only allowed to visit for a day or else I would have been kicked out of the overseas program. They did not like you going home too much for too long. They gave me two weeks here with Bella only because she is sick. If things get worse and she passes I will be given a month. If I take any more time my spot will be replaced.

I am having great opportunities in Europe. I was able to go to England and study a few medical classes at the university level at Cambridge University. Even though I am a vampire, I am still only seventeen. The school gives the study abroad in high school to students in the top ten percent of their class in their sophomore year. You may also be given the college course option in your junior and/or senior year if you are in at least three advanced placement classes.

In my sophomore year I went to India and did humanitarian work. That trip only lasted two months but it was very much worth it. The hours I spent there were also transferred over to my volunteer work needed to graduate. While in India, my class built a school, we help give a village clean water and care for people with disease.

A few weeks after I return to Europe from Forks I will be moving to Italy to study history in Rome and fashion in Milan. There is also a trip to Volterra planned. That should be especially fun for me. Hopefully I will be able to fly under the Volturi's radar and not be questioned or discovered.

We pulled up to our house around three o'clock in the afternoon. The house was nice. It looked basically the same from the last time I was here. Esme restored the home herself and it looks very nice. It is three stories high and painted white. The house also has a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house. The back wall has three stories of glass.

I never got the chance to look around the house when I came for the wedding so everything inside was new to me. The first story had few internal walls. Their was a central staircase to the left of the front door. To the right was the dining room and kitchen. These rooms are never really used though. On a raised area there is a grand piano in the center. Behind the stair case we have the C.E.E. Inc. office. That is our personal company for managing all our business dealings.

At the top of the second floor is Rosalie and Emmett's room. Going clockwise, next comes Jasper's study then his and Alice's room. Next comes Carlisle's office with an area for Esme's study and Carlisle's library inside it. The room has been converted to a mix of an exam and delivery room for Bella's pregnancy.

The top of the third floor hold Carlisle and Esme's room. Edward's room is on this floor also, and is facing south. My room is also on the third floor facing north. The rest of this floor is a library and used for any illegal activity. This includes forging birth certificates and hacking computer systems, which we must do to maintain our various identities.

As soon as I could I went up to the third floor and settled all of my belongings in my room. I tried delaying seeing Bella as much as I could. I emptied my drawer of all the clothes I wanted to take to Italy and unpacked all the clothes I recently had in England. This held a bunch of warm clothes for the rain in exchange for tank tops and short shorts. Once an hour went by Carlisle came in to see where I was. "I see you're all settled in," Carlisle stated. "If you wouldn't mind could you join the rest of us?"

"Sure, I just, uh, need everything to be - um - organized," I covered.

He insisted, "Good, now come with me." We walked down to the examination/delivery room. I was bracing myself for what I was about to walk into. I saw Bella lying on the examination table. She was in pain. You could see it in her face. I believe the pain was a mix of emotional and physical. She looked worse than ever, everyone looked worse. My eyes locked on Edward. He loved her. He did not want to lose her. If there was anyone hurting more from this besides Bella it is him. Edward seemed worn out in a different way than Bella. His pain was solely emotional. I tried getting into Bella's head then I remembered she had the mind with a steal lock around it. A reality check settled in after I realized I was not here for Bella, I was here for the creature inside her.

"Hello," I greeted. No one had noticed I entered the room. I only got glances back, except for Bella.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, again. We never really got to talk much at the wedding," Bella paused to catch her breath. This really was not good at all. Was it like this for my mother? I felt tears as I thought more and more about the situation. She needed good energy right now. I would no longer think about anything other than saving Bella and the baby. "With an exception of the circumstances, it's nice to see you."

"Same. What do you need me for? I'll do whatever you need me to," I insisted. Bella seemed like a nice, sweet girl. She was not much older than me. I cannot imagine how this is for her. There is no way I would be able to handle a child anytime soon; even if it was with my soul-mate.

Edward answered, "We need you to get inside it's head, try and convince it to calm down." Some vampires are blessed with supernatural abilities. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can sense and change moods. I have something like all three of those but more far-fetched. I can read minds and go deep enough into their head to see things they are planning to do. I can also go inside someone's head a have mental conversations or subconsciously convince them to do something as if I am their conscience. I also have the ability to block my thoughts, thoughts of other people and/or thoughts pertaining to a certain subject.

"I'll try my best." I hated being relied on. It was a weight on my shoulder caused from wanting to do good. Even if I do all I can, if I fail I will hold the guilt of taking two or three lives on me. On the other hand, if I manage to save them both it will help me know I am more than a destroyer. Not just a murderer. "Do you want me to start now?"

Edward was about to speak when Bella cut in, "No, you take your time to get settled in first. I'll be able to last until then." I walked out back up the steps and into my room once again. I feel like I must save Bella to avenge the mother I lost. I could not be in this house. Even with my protection power I did not feel as if my thoughts were safe. I left the house and I went far away. I left out the back the door and ran far away. I ran past miles and miles of forest until I reached a run down shack. It looked abandoned. The wood was breaking, the windows were filled with dust, and there was no door. Since this place could be made of stone, collapse, and not kill me I decided to go inside. Nails stuck out from the ceiling and everything else was similar to the outside. Shelves were detached from the wall and spread out across the floor. There was a large amount of space in this run down waste land. I needed a place to be alone and call my own. I have spent most of my teenage years living life on my own. I do not think it would be a problem to live in a little club house less than a mile away from my house.

I made it my mission to have this place rebuilt and safe to live in. Maybe, if I finished my rebuilding and remodeling my shack before I left, I would have a place to escape to once the pressure or drama becomes too much for me. My phone buzzed as I was receiving a text message, it was from Rosalie. It read, "Please get back here now." I bookmarked my plans in my head and turned back to the house. I ran but not very quickly. Speed was not the most important thing to me right now. I wonder why I was needed so badly. Were more of her ribs broken? Was Bella still Bella? Did something happen to the baby? I went around to the front of the house to waste a few more seconds. There were three large wolf-like creatures guarding the house. I caught eyes with one. Not being completely sure what these things are I gave them a signal to shoo away and finally went inside.

I marched upstairs to the second floor to where Bella lied in pain. Another rib was broken, that is all everyone was thinking about. She flinched and cried out once again. The child would not stop. It needed a recourse. More damage than good was being done at the moment and the aftermath could be permanent and unpleasant. There had to be a way for me to let the baby know what it was doing and get it to stop. "Is there anything I can do? I know I am needed but I'm not really sure how to help," I offered - kind of.

"I have an idea," Edward instructed. "you can -" He was cut off by a muscular shirtless man walked in. He looked as if he was a mix between a grown-man and a young adult. Worried was painted on his face, maybe he was a friend of Bella. A mortal would not be allowed into the vampire home with the mutant fetus developing, though. There was a tattoo on his right shoulder. He was a Quileute, he must have been one of the shape-shifters; they are the only other creatures that know about vampires and our coven. They never liked confrontation with us so it was strange for me to find one in my house.

He spoke, "What's wrong? I heard the screaming." There was something about him. I had absolutely no clue that this person was and I already can tell there is something special about him. For a moment, his eyes locked with mine and I felt as if I was up in a trance. The worried look faded as a look of desire and emotion took its place. I have never felt this way before and was willing to experiment even though we are natural enemies. "Who is this?" he asked those around us. I forgot they were there until now. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"I guess this is hello then," I announced. We shook hands. My heart beat was a firework bursting in the summer moonlight.

"Jake, it's nothing, you can go back to guard," Bella declared.

He did not listen to her and continued jabbering, "Were you recently outside? Did you tell me to shoo?" We were oblivious to anyone else in the world and only focused on each other.

"That was you?" I realized. "Sorry, I thought you were something from the forest."

"That's an effect of the wolf disguise." I had no clue if this could work or not but I will do everything I can to have some light on these dark days while I am here. He seemed like a guy who knew how to work tools; maybe he could help me fix up the run down shack and let sparks fly.

"Since when was the point of those mutts to be incognito?" Rosalie counter-questioned.

Jake finally introduced himself to me, "I'm Jacob, but most people call me Jake. And you are?"

"I am Vanessa, another member of the Cullen clan," I informed. Finally, I realized we were still shaking hands and unwillingly pulled back.

"Since when? I've been associating with these guys for quite some time now and am pretty sure I would have remembered meeting someone so unique like you," Jacob was putting the moves on me. I do not know if it was intentional or not, but it was working.

I added, "I just returned a few hours ago. I have spent the past few years studying in Europe."

He questioned, "For college?"

"High school," I corrected.

"Really? That's sick. I wish my school did that." At this point I could not tell if he really cared or was just pretending to be interested to be nice. His bottom took a place on the floor leaning against the table Bella rested on. "I'll just stay in here for now. Keep an eye on this situation, Seth and Leah could handle guard outside."

"That's fine," Edward agreed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I am guessing she is a cat person. "Vanessa, can you try to get into the it's head to find out what it's intentions are?"

Jacob interrupted again, "Can't you do that?"

"Yes," Edward finished. "but I can only do so much. Vanessa's abilities are more complex."

"I can try," I agreed. Even though it was not completely necessary I got closer to Bella and rested my hands on her torso. I was able to feel the baby squirm inside of her. I felt Jake reaching out to object my touch, but Edward held him back. I still did not know why Jake was here or anything about him except his name and he is one of the few tribe members that get to become a werewolf; and all he knew about me was my name and that I am one of his enemies. (Or I should be.) Redirecting my attention back to Bella and the baby I took one deep breath then worked my magic. I stretched my brain to get inside that of the fetus. Already being greatly developed the child could think and reason on it's own. He needed blood, he needed to be released and able to hunt, he also desired the blood of his human mother. His wants and his needs are similar to that of a newborn vampire. These forms will take blood from any life that can supply, as will he. Is that why I tore my mother to shreds? Because I needed to be fed?

"Maybe, we should give Bella some blood to drink. It won't be pleasant but I believe the baby - I mean fetus - needs it. It could calm him for a little while." I do not care what anyone else believes, this is a child growing here and no matter what species it is he can still be something great. Definitely not a waste of life.

Carlisle joined, "We already tried that. It was efficient but not enough."

Rosalie inspired, "Why don't you try that mental-talking thing with it? Tell it to calm down."

I worked my magic once again this time in a different way. Hello, you don't know me very well yet, but I am your aunt Vanessa. Normally when I hold mental conversations I will block it from people like Edward who can overhear, today as an exception. It was his child and his wife so I decided to let him hear. It was frightened. He started kicking, viciously attacking Bella, mentally he was crying for help. Like human children unfamiliar people and situations were not comforting in the least bit. Bella cried out. I rushed to calm him before anything got worse. "It's okay, it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you." As I said it aloud it was as if it was meant to reassure Bella, really it was intended for him to calm.

I went back to our mental conversation, I know this may be scary right now but I am on your side. I have always been on your side and will always be on your side. You are hungry, aren't you? We will have you fed and when you are born you will enter a warm, loving family; that I can promise you. You must calm down. Your mother isn't like the rest of us, she is not strong like we are. I don't mean for you to have remorse from this but you are causing her a great deal of pain. If you do not stop she will die and that will hurt you more than anything else in the world. I am the only other person in this state like you, maybe the world - I am not sure, but I thirsted like you and ended my mother's life doing so. Because of that my father resented me and wanted me dead my entire existence. He tried his best to get rid of me on his own and I ended up at Carlisle's doorstep seeking help so I did not end up dead in the street. There is not a day that goes by where I don't wish I had someone to warn me the consequences of my actions. You do. That part I wish Edward had not heard but it made me feel better to have someone know how this affected me.

We will get you everything you need, I'll probably be the one to spoil you the most. Remember you are inside your mother and she is not one of us. Right now I am probably scaring you badly and I apologize for doing so, you will thank me one day. Goodbye for now. next time we meet I will either be a person to you or that creepy voice back to chat. Okay, bye. Remember you must calm down. Now I'm gone for real. Nighty-night. You may not exactly need the sleep but it's just an expression. Now you probably hate me and find me very annoying, congratulations you get a preview of what's to come. Alright, now I am leaving. Bye. Edward giggled at the last part and gave me a humorous grin. I have not seen a look close to that since I arrived. I removed my hands and stepped away from Bella. "Let's see if that worked."

"What did you say?" Rosalie voiced.

I exposed, "I explained that it needs to calm down or things would take a turn for the worse. I also said there is no need for it to be scared or alarmed by anything that goes on and he would be entering a great family." Bella mouthed the words 'thank you' to me. It made me feel good that I help hope shine through these dark-cloud days.

"You also confused the thing very badly," Edward mocked. We exchanged a chuckle and what seemed like a smile stretched across Bella's face. "The main points were understood though."

"Good," Rosalie asserted. Rosalie and I were never like sisters, we barely came close to friends. She never wanted me to join assuming I was still the killer I was born as. She sees me as a threat and believes my existence in the coven will get them all a death sentence. Rosalie was kind enough not to say anything to my face but her thoughts were loud and clear. They hurt me deeply and most say I should have blocked her mean comments out but I preferred knowing how she felt instead of the charade she put on. No matter how hard I try to like or get along with Rosalie I can never look past her unchanged opinion of me. It is just another way my inner devil gets the best of me and hides it far underground in hell.

As I looked back Bella's head was tilted back as she drifted into unconsciousness. I looked at the clock and it was already after midnight. Even though I am a vampire I am still part human and need some sleep, not very much though. I had a long flight in today and needed a chance to adjust to the time difference. If I were still in England I would be waking up right now and here I have not gotten a chance to rest at all. As I gathered my thoughts on today I started nodding off myself. At this point I was seated on the end of the sofa with Jacob on the floor near my feet. Alice and Esme sat next to me whispering to each other. At this point I was so oblivious I could not make out a sound in the room. Last I remembered, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were standing in a doorway observing what the rest of us were up to. Edward and Rosalie were next to Bella, one on each side of her.

I was barely able to hear Jacob, "I'm going to check on the situation outside." Footsteps faded into he distance until a door being shut cut the rhythm. At this point could not tell if I was dreaming or not.

Edward tapped my knee to get me awake. I lifted my head out of my hand in a daze. Jacob was no where to be seen and everyone was still in similar spots to where I remembered. Bella still on the examination table laid in the abyss of dreamland. I rested my cheek back on my palm too sleepy to have a reaction. "Vanessa," he shook my leg. "go to bed. We will not be needing you until morning." I was unresponsive. Already on the border of sleep and consciousness I decided to lay in silence, hopefully they would leave me to rest in peace. I felt arms wrap around me as I was lifted off the sofa like a balloon drifting into the stratosphere. I rested my head in between this person's collarbone and neck. I raised my arm and petted his hair, it was Edward.

He always cared for me as a blood brother, he was with Carlisle the day I showed up and had sympathy for me. I was always treated like the baby the family, but I am the only one not afraid to fly solo. The boys did everything in their power to make up for the hell I came from. The only person who did not have open arms or sympathy was Rosalie. Esme and Alice would spoil me with new clothes, shoes, and girl-talks I was deprived of.

I felt him walk up steps. Edward as probably making his way up to my room. He turned around a corner and paused. I was set down on the mattress as a thin blanket was draped over me. Everything else was blocked out as I finally fell asleep.


	2. More Than Expected

(2) More Than Expected

I had woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. I like being home. The only reason I am here is because of the worse pregnancy ever inflicted on human life. I glanced around my room this time really looking at the decor my family chose for me. The walls were purple with a black border. Colors I definitely would have chosen. Pictures hung on the walls of many of my temporary friends and me. I was the only one who ever tried getting to know my fellow classmates. It was always hard to leave them but it was better than being a remote zombie. On a white dresser with a mirror above it were pictures of my family and I. There were pictures of me with Alice (A lot of those. Sometimes for fun we will just sit in my room with a camera and take pictures of each other.), Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and all of us together.

The only family member I did not have a separate picture with was Rosalie. That upset me so. I used to look up to Rosalie, in my eyes she had everything. She was beautiful, had poise, and an incredible husband. I got to be at one of her and Emmett's weddings. Rosalie was a person that likes the camera to be on her the whole time. She had numerous weddings with Emmett and from what I have seen she likes to go all out. For the wedding I went to, she had an elegant dress with lace all along a six foot train. There was a mini shall that draped over her shoulders with a button that attached in the center of he chest. Her veil was down to her bottom with a diamond encrusted tiara.

When I first joined the Cullens she adored me. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme would spoil me rotten. A few days after my arrival I grew solemn and depressed with my life had become. At that time I was still only a child and their hearts broke for me. So, on that gloomy day she had me get in her car and she drove to Seattle and bought me a whole new wardrobe. The day I showed at their doorstep I was only concerned about saving my life that I did not bring any clothes or living supplies with me. Before I had the chance to go shopping I would wear a mix of Esme's, Alice's, and Rosalie's old clothes. Rosalie's I particularly adored because they were high class and very elegant. When she first showed them to me I took and hour to trying on different outfits and mix-matching articles of clothing. For the first time of my life I felt like a princess. She took that hour to enjoy life with me after such a close encounter to death. Those clothes were amazing and I still have some but if I wanted to fit in at a regular school I would need attire from this century.

The day we went shopping we were inseparable. An alien invasion could not have broken us apart. She bought me seven new shirts, twelve pairs of pants -half of them were jeans-, eight pairs of shoes, three dresses and five pairs of earrings (after she got my ears pierced). To continue our retreat she took me to a hair salon, a trip that was needed on my part, I ended up getting my hair curled and a red rose barrette in my hair brushing back my new side bangs. She even extended to free make-over. I was never aloud to wear any cosmetics with my father so it felt good to be treated. Finally, we got mani-pedis at a salon. I went with French tips, after I learned what they were. Throughout the day when we were asked what the occasion was for getting all glamorized she would say, "No, there's nothing special. I'm just enjoying a day with my little sister."

Soon after Rosalie grew a love for me the rest of the coven followed. I was taken under their wings and seen as a pure lilac in a field of weeds. Carlisle was next to adjust for he wanted to learn more of my kind. I told him everything I could know about me and how I am a rare mix. There was not even the slightest hesitant to tell him about my supernatural abilities and he was greatly impressed how I came into the world with one when most are based upon gifts as a human. I was open to enlightening him in hope that one day I could save others of my kind from a life like mine. One of the main reasons why I am here. Alice came next. I felt bad leaving her out of Rosalie and my adventures so one day I invited her to join. We talked the whole time about many different things. There were many common interests between us two. The day was so much fun that we started doing things on our own. Rosalie started avoiding more and more time with me so I added Esme to the roster. Emmett and Jasper would play with me. They picked on me like older brothers do and it never really bothered me. Edward took it as his place to be my protected. Since he could read my thoughts he had a clear picture of what I came from and how it has really affected me. He was always the first one to tell whenever something was wrong and became my personal therapist. Edward and I had a great relationship but whenever I was too embarrassed or ashamed to talk about something I would go to Emmett; he will listen to any problem you have and make no judgments. Jasper had the ability to sense moods and he always knew when I needed a good laugh or time to reconcile with myself. When I was younger I longed for a family like this, it was a miracle that I found the family I did. They were a kind like me so I had nothing to hide and accepted me for who I am.

Except as time passed Rosalie and I separated until we were just acquaintances. It broke my heart to lose someone I considered my best friend. I never had a best friend until I met her and wish things could still be as they were. No matter how close I get to anyone else in my family, or people outside, I cannot manage to find a person that was a good of a person to me as her. I went back into my suitcase to take out a small stash of pictures I keep with me on my travels to always remember those who really matter. The one on the top of the pile was a picture Rosalie took with me on the day we got the makeovers. After was another of the two of us at her 'wedding'. That was the last picture ever taken of us alone, all the others are group portraits. I unclasped the picture of the two of us after the makeovers and placed it on the mirror. To make sure it stood out from the rest I took a piece of tape and stuck it in the center. I will not be needing it very much for now and if she ever stops by she'll be able to remember how things were. I put the other photos back in my bag for my upcoming trip.

Analyzing the clock I noticed it was already ten fifteen. Hopefully my lecture last night helped, if not this will be a long day. I entered my bathroom and turned on the water to take a morning shower. It felt good having the steam soak into my pours. I washed my hair with a strawberry scented shampoo, the smell stayed on your hair for a long time and always relaxes me. Once the hot water ran out, I changed into a pink tank top with a ruffle on the chest and cherries all over, and a pair of denim short shorts. I sat on the chair at the dresser and started applying my make-up. The picture covered my face so I moved it slightly north, the view was fixed but the meaning was not lost.

First I applied my eye shadow, I always use a dark brown color. It matched my olive skin tone and you were still able to tell there was make up on. Next I applied my eye liner to my bottom eyelids. A black color always looked nice on me. After I would curl my lashes and apply mascara. Once I was finished with my eyes I added concealer. As I said I have an olive tone so a European glaze is what I normally use. Then came my blush, a soft powdery pink, and last a shiny cotton candy flavored lip gloss, with extra gloss.

My make-up was all done and ready so I started preparing my hair. First I brushed, then blow-dried, then brushed again. I released gel into my hand and ran it through my hair to loosen my subtle waves. I took the first clump of hair on both the right and left sides to run the straightener through. My hair straightened quickly so I only needed to run through it three, maybe four times. I took the straightened strands of black and blond and combined them into two braids that connected to a larger braid in the center of my head. I took a berry scented spray (I know better than to mix fruit scents) and spirits my braid to keep it in place.

By the time I was completely ready forty minutes had passed and it was nearly eleven o'clock. I placed a charm bracelet my mother had gotten for me in the beginning of her pregnancy. My father never wanted me to have it, but once it was found there was no way I would give it back. I exited my door and made my way into the kitchen with hope of food being in the refrigerator. I opened the door to find a jug of water and condiments. No efficient meal could be made out of any products in this case. Esme walked in behind me, "Sorry, lately we haven't focused on keeping the act up."

"It's okay, I'll get something in town," I compromised. "Will I be needed anytime soon? I'd rather stock up know and be able to stay here instead of running in and out."

She grinned, "Go ahead, they'll be fine." I headed to the second floor to take a peak to confirm I was not needed. I peered my head through doorway not wanting to have to walk inside. I listened around to everyone's thoughts and I should be able to wander off for a little bit. I went back to my room to throw on a white sweater, I grabbed my phone, my purse and was out the door. Not wanting to deal with the town's people I took a back way through the forest to the food store. I walked the way. I was able to see the wolves at a distance. I did not know which one was Jacob so I kept walking ignoring the fact they were there.

A gust of wind brushed past me. It turned around and ran the other way. I started picking up my pace trying to get away from whatever was behind me quickly. Just as I was ready to start darting away it came up walking alongside me. I stared at it. "Jacob?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "Are you heading in this direction too?" He walked away. I guess that is a no. I tried calling after him so Jake would return, but his footprints already started to phase. All alone I trailed through the forest until I began to see the lights of the town.

This time I heard human footprints around me. They were running closer to me as I kept striding away. The wolf smell still filled the air. Jake seemed like a sweet guy, but he should really try some cologne to cover the wet dog. My walk transferred to a jog in my deep desire for food. "Hey, wait up!" was called after me. I glanced back to see who had spoken, it was Jacob once again.

"Hey," I cheered. "I thought you were bored with me and left."

"How could I have been bored with you after two sentences?" he laughed.

I murmured, "Then, why did you leave?"

"I needed to get back into human mode to hold a conversation with you."

I voiced, "That makes sense."

Jacob teased, "What did you think?"

"I bored you away," I repeated with a slight smirk. He chuckled at my thought.

"I did want to join you wherever you were going, but I got the impression you didn't want me there."

"How was I supposed to know? I don't speak dog."

"Harsh. Know we're even though."

I agreed, "Yes, yes we are." He smiled at me, I smiled back. He had amazing eyes. They looked so sweet, and innocent. Two tiny chocolates in a pool of fluff. His laugh was sexy, his smile is darling, and knew how to take a joke and give one back. If I could paint a picture of what my perfect man would be, I would just stick a photo of him to it and just be like "done". Maybe he is kind, protective, and a faithful partner; three excellent traits that would ring wedding bells above us.

Sparks were flying, and I could not be cooled off. "Where are you headed?"

"Food store," I preached.

"Why? Your show supply spoil?"

"I still eat food, the rest of my family does not," I made known.

He gawped, "How? Is that even possible?" The food store approached and I was able to slip past his latest question. I liked Jacob and even though he knew about my kind I was not ready to tell him so much. He loved Bella, which was easily noticed. The baby is destroying her as we speak. If he knew what I was, or learned what I did, he will hate me for being a killer. A 'typical soul-less vampire' he might say.

"I probably will be able to last on light, simple foods for the time I'm here," I noted. By the entrance were the large shopping carts with wheels and tiny baby seats, with others that were the size of a picnic basket with a metal handle. I grabbed the tiny one for I do need food but very little and will be gone again in thirteen days, less if Bella heals quickly.

"How long is that?" Jacob appealed. He took the basket out of my hands offering to carry the items himself. A gentle man, plus! He was very tall, I am five foot six inches; compared to him I was the eighth dwarf and he was average height.

I claimed, "About two weeks." I began falling for Jacob and really want to start a relationship with him but it would be too painful to start something that could never be finished. First, I went to the fruit aisle. I love fruit, it is very refreshing and filled with flavor. I put apples, strawberries, blueberries, and bananas.

"That's not very long, considering," he judged.

I explained, "The program is very strict, especially when it come to visiting home. If, God forbid, she dies I will be here for a month." It was a bad idea to bring up Bella dying in front of Jacob. I have no clue why I did. For some reason I pained for him. I do not know how I would go on if I lost my best friend, I would need a best friend for that though. I guess I could count Rosalie, maybe not anymore. Or Alice, but she sees me as a helpless child than a mature adult. Esme, Edward? No. It could not be Emmett or Jasper or Carlisle. They are my family and will be my family forever, they do not count. I just arrived one day and they did not have the heart to turn me away. A best friend is someone who willingly in your life, accepts your past, and encourages your future. Jake had that, Bella had that, Edward had that, Rosalie had that, Emmett had that, Alice had that, Esme had that, Alice had that, and Carlisle had that at one point in their lives.

I never had that. I was never known by mother, I was never loved by my father, I was never liked by kids in school, I was never liked by adults, and I was never liked by myself. I came close to a best friend like that, once. She took me shopping, let me borrow her clothes, and we got makeovers. Until...she found out who I really was. She was told by an older, wiser source that had gotten a lot of information told her what I really was. I never got treated the same by her since. That someone was Rosalie. Carlisle told the rest of the family about my beginning, the part I left out. Around that time all the others grew remorse and developed bonds with me; one in particular had a different heart.

"Well?" Jacob cut in.

I snapped back, "What?"

"Where in Europe are you studying?" he stated.

"In my sophomore year I went to India, I was just in England, and am know going to Italy," I explained.

He grinned, "That's awesome! What did you do/are doing there?"

"In India we build a school and gave a village clean water, in England I took some college courses at Cambridge University, and in Italy will be studying the history in Rome and fashion in Milan." "Can I be your stowaway?" he joked. I walked down the snack aisle and dropped Pringles, Doritos, pretzels, and chewy chocolate-chip cookies. "Wow, for such a tiny vampire girl you eat a lot like a werewolf." The tiny basket did not have enough space so Jake ran back to the front to get another one.

"Ha ha, very funny." Crossing the corner I entered the freezer aisle and stocked up on stress-relieving ice cream. Cherry chocolate munch was my favorite flavor. Jacob threw in a chocolate marshmallow one. "Wow, for such a husky werewolf you eat a lot like a tiny vampire girl. What is that? The hundred calorie, frozen cream diet?" I mocked.

Jacob mimicked, "Ha ha, very funny." The last items I grabbed were nilla wafers, juice boxes, and a jug of root beer. "I see nutrition isn't a key here."

"A little bit of blood takes care of that," I slurred. We laughed. I hoped on the shortest checkout line and the check out lady started scanning items. No bagger was present so Jacob stepped up to the plate. He knew what items go on top and the ones that built the foundation at the bottom. All the items were checked and loaded back ready to be sent home.

The total cost for all my items was eighty two dollars and seventy three cents. I took out my wallet to pay when Jacob butted in, "Let me pay." He opened his wallet and unveiled a shiny gold visa card.

"No, you came as friend, not a date; there is no obligation to pay," I gestured. I swiped the credit card from his hand and handed the woman my cash. I waited until I got my twenty seven cents back to return the card. We each grabbed two of the four bags and started home.

"If you stop being stubborn perhaps we could go on a real date one day?" he proposed. I liked the kid very, very much but this is what I have tried to avoid.

I excused, "I would love to, don't get me wrong but I'm in no place to start a relationship right now. I want to spend time with you and be around you, I just can't start something and not go all the way through."

"I understand," he said. "Don't make me the person to hold you back."

"Listen, once I get where I want to be, you'll be the first person I call."

"How high do you plan on going?" he continued. He fell behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, "Do you plan on reaching the sky?" he lifted me off my feet and raised me over his head. I lifted my arm and pointed to the heavens. I was slowly lowered until his face was in front of mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, he pulled me in close, and our lips were just about to touch when... he lost his grip on me. He caught my waist but I had my on the ground. He lowered me completely.

"We should keep walking," I choked. Should we be together? Maybe we do. Will this last? I hope so. To get his thoughts on the topic I went into his mind. Normally, I only read thoughts that involved an emergency, I believed were being lied to or if I was really desperate. I was very desperate now. He thought, There is no way I am waiting any longer. I cannot miss out on a love again. Especially her, Vanessa, she's unlike any other thing I've had before. I don't care if we can't finish, that could be a way of saying she doesn't want to see it end.

The house was approaching, he gave a nod to Seth or Leah (I only know Jake's wolf) and we walked inside. Jake and I strolled into the kitchen to unload the groceries. We had a nice assembly line set up, he would pass me the item from the bag as I would load them in the correct storage unit. He handed the chocolate marshmallow ice cream with me and I paused. I gave it back to him and said, "No, this gross concoction is yours."

He placed it on the counter next to him. "This is not gross, it is delicious."

"Bleh," I moaned. He went into the drawer and took out a spoon. He unsealed the ice cream and took a bite. "Bleh," I repeated.

"You know what," he dipped the spoon into the container and help up a giant scoop of ice cream. He started directing it towards my mouth. I hit his hand away, the scoop fell to the floor. He got another one. He repeated his previous actions. I raised my hand. "Do not hit me away. If you hit me one more time I will tie you to a chair and force-feed you!" he laughed.

I protested, "No! I hate marshmallow."

He gasped, "How could anyone hate marshmallow?"

"It's all soft and squishy, I don't like it."

"Would you prefer it to be hard and firm?" he questioned. I laughed at his comment. He realized my immaturity and began chasing me with the spoon around the kitchen. I grabbed it and shoved the spoon into his mouth. "Mmm," he mocked. I pulled the spoon out and threw it into the sink. We stood their staring into each other's eyes as our faces started drifting towards each other. Our lips were loss than a centimeter away when a cry came from the floor above.

"Shh," I placed my index finger over his lips. Carefully I listened to hear what was happening. I shrieked, "Bella!" We both dart up the stairs to the examination room.

At the top of the stairs, Rosalie guarded he way. We tried getting through but she did not approve. "No!"

"You better get out of my way!" Jake yelled. I had no patience to wait. I barged through Rosalie's barrier with Jake held back.

I went up to the door trying to get in, but it was locked. I pressed my ear to the door to hear their thoughts and what was being said. "Vanessa, get back," Rosalie called out. I did not listen. "Vanessa," she restated. I hushed her and continued to listen. The baby was coming and Bella was dying. Once again I tried consoling the child on his actions, but it did not work.

He was a girl. She just bit Bella's chest! You must stop now! Calm down, please! I tried talking to her, nothing changed. I heard Carlisle pulling her off and Edward struggling to keep Bella alive. This was too much for me. I began panicking. I could not even wait for Jacob and Rosalie to move. I jumped over them and down the stairs to the landing. Not allowing myself to stop there, I kept racing out the door and did not stop. I kept running and running through the night. No one will bother looking for me, not with Bella and the baby to be worried about. Although, they may only be concerned about Bella and toss the child to the side.

I curled up under a large tree beneath the stars. I began thinking, something have avoided for a while know. Did my mother willingly give up her life for me? That is what Bella did. Did she resent me for causing her pain and suffering? My father did. Had anyone tried to save her? Did they know how to? A burning desire for my lifelong questions to be answered grew upon me. Maybe, once I had an answer I will be able to help my new niece with grieving the loss of Bella. With her Edward will never turn on her no matter what. Something I would never relate to. I started getting a headache and heartache as I sat below a silent moon. Night grew older as I forgot all my problems and entered a swift blissful dream.

I was happy. My family was a whole again. Rosalie was on the couch fixing up my hair as I sat on the floor. Edward was at the piano with a little girl seated on his lap. She had Edward's eyes and cheekbones, Bella's nose and lips, with long curly hazel hair with subtle blond highlights. Carlisle was reading a novel with Esme leaning on his shoulders with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett around us. Jacob even had a spot on a chair. I think we seemed a little too perfect.

We were all dressed in pastel colors with Christmas Day smiles on our faces. The girls wore dresses, the men in suits. Rosalie had a pink blossomed rose in her luscious blond hair. A long, flowy dress that had a color slightly darker than rose wrapped around her body. I myself had a halter cocktail dress in a nice lime green with my hair pulled back in lose curls. Esme wore a light blue dress that look like a giant wave extending to the floor. Alice in a strapless yellow gown that stopped at the knee.

The gentlemen had a similar approach. Each wore a color to match his lover's. Carlisle was wearing a white jacket and pant suit with a blue button down shirt to match Esme. Looking like Rosalie, Emmett had on a jacket and pant suit in yellow with a pink dress shirt. Similar to Alice, Jasper sported a tan jacket and pant suit above a yellow shirt. Jacob had a white jacket and pant suit along with a lime green button down shirt. Edward according to the fact he had no love matched the tiny child in a white button down, and blue jacket and pant suit. The child wore a white sundress with a giant blue bow locked in her curls.

The picture was almost perfect. One piece of the puzzle missing from the box. Down the stairs came pure beauty as a new, immortal Bella entered the scene. She walked through the doorway in a marvelous white gown, with long open sleeves, and a miniature bow holding back her bangs.

Another ability I have is when I dream I can see images from the future, like Alice. It has been pointed out to me some of my most vivid dreams are really visions. My seeings can happen exactly as they were pictured or make no actual sense but can have a few small parts that explain a lot. In this dream it tells me that most of the damage is done and we will have a time of piece. Jacob being included proves we do have a future together and competing sides will settle their differences. Bella has survived and will live a long life with Edward and their baby. Through the window shined a gloss over all of our skins, except for Jacob. The child and I should not have the sparkle for we are still human. What could that mean?

On the mantle was a picture of... my mother. I recognize the photo from one my father hung in our house. Was this a sign? Did my mother save Bella? She knew I needed help. Maybe? Maybe she still cared for me and wanted to be in my life and the best way that could be shown was through Bella.


	3. Acceptance

(3) Acceptance

The light from the sun burned my eyes awake. My back was sore from the ground but that would not slow me. I got back up and kept running away. I felt guilty for staying behind when others were enduring a great deal of emotional pain. Edward, he is hurting the most. She was also Jacob's best friend. She was Alice's best friend too. Maybe we could have been friends. I must know what had happened. Did anyone die? Was everyone healthy?

I made my way back home, planning to close enough to figure out what was happening inside. Near the door Leah and Seth rested. I stopped at the steps and turned away. I was not ready to know what the truth. One of them called after me. "What?" It was Seth. His coat was gray with black and had young, innocent eyes. He jerked his neck towards the door. "I am not going inside." He rocked his head left then right. "Should I go in?" His head bounced up and down in approval. "You better be right about this." I walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Most of my family was seated on the couches, everyone except for Edward, Carlisle, and... Bella! "What happened?"

"Why don't you go fix yourself and then we'll talk," Esme groaned. I walked upstairs to my room. My hair was a mess, every bone in my body ached, and my clothes were covered in dirt. To top it off Jacob sat in my house at that exact moment. He saw me looking like I got hit by a bus. I am about to get blasted from Esme for running off in the night. My family had enough going on and I was being so selfish. I exchanged my pink cherry top and denim shorts for a gray tank top and basketball shorts. All I did to my hair was run a brush through it a couple times. My makeup smudged a bit, I made no effort to fix it. I was prepared to be crying a lot and it would be pointless to ruin perfectly good mascara.

On my way down I was compelled to stop on the second floor. I peeked over the staircase railing. Edward and Carlisle stood outside the examination room. Their voices hushed as I struggled to hear their words. I tried getting in their minds with no luck. The concentrated men looked up at me as I slyly turned and continued to the first floor. I walked to an empty seat on the couch by myself. Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were together on the sofa across from me. Jacob rested on the floor. Alice and Rosalie were no where I could see. "Hello," I prepared to be lectured. It's best to rip the bandage off.

"Where did you go?" Esme interrogated. I felt the heat of a lamp above me pushing down. Esme could have been a police officer with Emmet and Jasper as the cops guarding the door.

I answered, "I was in the forest."

"Where in the forest?" She wanted an answer.

"I don't have the exact coordinates." I wasn't ready to give one.

She says, "What was your location?"

"I don't know my exact location," I confess. "I was somewhere under a tree. It was only a short distance away from the house."

She looks at me for a moment. This has been a stressful time for everyone. With Bella and the baby. All the weight was being pushed down on my shoulders and no one else cared. "I have to know where you are."

"Okay." Should I just come out with it? They all saw me leave. No one has taken it upon themselves to inform me. I ask, "What happened? With Bella?" Every eye locked on me. Rosalie entered the room cradling a child in a blanket. I ran up to her. "Is that?" She told me that was Renesme, Edward and Bella's baby. Bella is undergoing her transformation upstairs as we speak. It should finish by tomorrow morning. I take the child in my arms. She's so precious. Feelings I had, thing I wanted to say, I couldn't let the others hear. Hello, I began. I'm that voice in your head. Now I have a face to match! Yes, I do have a voice, but I prefer to talk this way. You got lucky. Both mommy and you are going to be okay. My life wasn't that simple. Appreciate the great mother you do get. How would I know? I don't. That's why you need to. I am you. My mother didn't get to live like yours will. Mine - died. I handed back the baby and walked out again. "I'll be back."

I run. Not being sure where I'm going, I just keep running. Through the woods, past the trees, away from my home. How does this happen? Maybe, it's not just how things work. I am a killer. There was a way for my power to be controlled and it never was. Bella's alive. So could have my mother. She should be. But she isn't! It's all my fault! People could have tried talking to me. They may have attempted to end my reign of terror. Demon. That's what I am. Goodness was always an ability I had. It was hidden by evil. Look up devil in the dictionary and my name will be there. I can't undo my past. There is a way for me to make a better future.

After quite some time, I go back home. From now on, it's my duty to steer Renesme away from evil and towards good. Even with a full family and coaches this is not an easy life to live. Not able to bear what is going on inside I wait on the front steps. I felt someone coming through the door behind me. It was Jacob. The wolf scent is easy to spot. I could also hear his thoughts too. He was about to approach me. "Hello?" I started.

He sat down next to me on the stoop about to speak. He swallowed his words. How can she know so much about the creature inside Bella and the rest not know anything at all? he thought.

I didn't want to scare him by having a mental conversation so I continued, "Can I help you?"

After taking a minute he asked, "How do you know all those things about the demon inside her?

"I don't think it's a demon." That was a slap in my face. A creature so helpless is being picked on. "The poor baby is misunderstood."

"It's killing her!" he yelled. Kill. It was such an awful word to use. The little thing doesn't know she caused any harm.

I object, "She doesn't know any better!"

"That makes it okay?" he was fuming at this point. I couldn't listen to him anymore. He doesn't know anything about our kind. My kind. I stood and was headed back inside when he stopped me. "Wait, I'm sorry this isn't easy for me."

"So, you want to know how I know so much about the creature inside Bella?" I repeated. Resettling next to him I get ready to lay it all on the table.

"I believe that was my original question," he says.

"I'm not your typical vampire," I pause. "I'm a vampire hybrid. Just like the creature in Bella." Jacob gave me a curious look. I could tell from his thoughts he wanted a further explanation. I answered, "A vampire hybrid is a vampire that's part human."

"Is that the only difference between you and any other bloodsucker?" he questioned.

I continued explaining. I told him how we are much stronger and faster than humans and we have sharper senses. Though we are not as strong, fast, or sharp as pure vampires. We are strong enough that female are rarely able to survive the gestation. Our teeth have more in common with vampires than humans. The skin of a hybrid is almost as durable as a vampire's, but it does not have the same prismatic reaction to sunlight. My kind can also have supernatural abilities. Not all do.

"Do you have any?" Jacob asked. It may be risky letting a wolf in on all of this. At the moment, I didn't really care.

"Yes. I have a weird mix, actually. I can read minds, block mine or another's thoughts from vampires like Edward or Alice. The block can pertain to a certain topic or anything general. I also have the ability to go into someone's head and subliminally convince them to do something or have a mental conversations. I even have dreams that show the future." This is only as much as I know. The full extent of my powers may never be completely understood.

"How can you tell the difference between a vision and a dream?" At this point I believe he is truly curious.

"They are more vivid," This is the first time I'm really thinking about myself. "and I remember them more clearly." My explanation goes on. We have circulatory systems and are warm-blooded. Hybrids can eat solid foods, but blood is more appealing. Like I stated before we sleep. Our irises come in the usual range of human colors. They do not change in response to diet. Once the age of their mother at time of gestation, they reach physical adulthood and settle into the same unchanging state and conditional immortality that vampires enjoy. The hybrid mind develops much faster than the physical body. A hybrid has the mental capacity of an adult human by the time of birth. Bella is the only mother to ever survive.

Jacob comforts, "This must be hard for you."

"It is." The sun is down now and the moon is out. My sleep need is minimal, but stress makes it grow. I rest my head on Jacob's shoulder. "How is Bella?"

"Last time I checked she was still changing," his voice was flat and lifeless.

I relax him, "Don't worry. She'll still be Bella, just eternal." He leans his head against mine. "I know you're here for Bella and not me, but thank you."

He doesn't know what he did. "For what?"

"Everything." I close my eyes and drift into a land of confusion. My dream was very vivid and seemed real. I believe it was a foreseeing. Jacob was there. So was my family. They seemed disappointed, angrier. Jacob and I were alone on the opposite end of the room. Something was inside of me. Possibly a baby. I cried as I tried consoling it. Every member of my family covered their ears. It wouldn't stop.

Jacob stood there staring at me in distress. The child started lashing, kicking and flailing its limbs. As he moved my insides hurt. He jerked and a rush of pain shot through me. Baby cries grew in the back as my own echoed. "Jake, Jake help me," I begged. Jacob looked me up and down, and walked away. Not near my family, but there were yards placed between us. He scowled at me. The kid kept screaming and lashing out. My legs collapsed and I fell to the floor. My arms wrapped tightly around the child not wanting him to be injured.

Why was I helping a creature that was causing me harm? I begged those around me to help. No one did. My stomach began to bulge. Inflating like a balloon until it popped. Shredding like a piece of paper my skin kept ripping until my insides were replaced by a black hole. Clawing its way through me was indeed a child. He flung out of me as I fell to the floor in pain.

My insides started bleeding out. Flames raced through my veins. The cells inside my body froze in their place. Skin over my bones turned a milky white. My irises changed to a dark red. A burning sensation grew in my throat. No one helped me. Carlisle stood watchfully over me. That was it. I called out, "Please help me! What's happening?" I choked on the pain.

Carlisle didn't answer, but Jacob ran back up, and started shaking me. "Vanessa, get up! Vanessa! Get up!"

"I can't. It hurts!" What was he doing? It didn't help me at all. The only thing he would do is stand there shaking me.

Carlisle looked at me in disgust. Was it disappointment? Maybe sorrow for not being able to help me? No matter what it was he looked at me and walked away. Jake was still shaking me. "Vanessa! Get up! Vanessa!" I snapped awake and looked at him. Our bodies were folded into each other on the steps. Jacob was leaning against the rail with his right arm around me. My body was against his with my head on the shoulder of his arm that wrapped around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream." He gave me a consenting nod. Dawn was breaking which meant hours had passed. "Have you slept at all?"

He answered, "Yes, at least until you started screaming."

"I was screaming?" This was embarrassing. I never liked having sleepovers. There was no way for me to know what I did in my sleep. If it was something strange or laughable. "Sorry."

Jacob rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay. Those things happen to all of us." Why is a sweet guy like him wasting time with me? "What was it about?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." He laughed. At least he was laughing at the comment and not the whole situation. I think. The phone in my pocket started ringing. It was Linda. She runs the study abroad program that I'm a part of. I shift over to the opposite end of the stoop and answer the call. "Hello?"

"What's the status over there?" Whenever someone goes home for whatever reason they get checked up on. It's the program's way of reminding you to come back or you're out. Once she learns Bella's okay my time could be cut. Lying would have me kicked out for sure.

I couldn't have told her what really was happening. It isn't easy to explain how your vampire brother knocked-up his mortal wife. Who now is getting killed by their child. No need to worry though, she was turned into a vampire and came out just fine. The story I told was my sister-in-law was in a bad accident and had several injuries to the head. Not many people could be harmed by that. My family was informed on my story, incase Linda ever called the house. "She's better. It will still be some time to tell if she's her old self again."

Jacob thought, _She's a bloodsucker now_. She'll never be able to go back to her old self. "Is she able to function like a human?" Linda asked.

"I guess she can." It'll take a year to be completely sure.

"Good." She had a spiteful tone in her voice. Like it's my fault Bella almost died. If anything I helped save her life. "I want you back by Sunday."

I replied, "She's still in recovery."

"I don't care," she smirked. I never liked her. She always pretends she likes me. We both know it's a mutual hate.

Today is Friday. I arrived here Wednesday. I was supposed to get two weeks, but now I don't even get a full one. "But I've only been here two days."

"Look who can count!" she mocked. Linda always to undermined me. It made me feel worthless. She reminds me a lot of my biological father. Another reason why I can't stand her. "Be back Sunday. Before nightfall. I want to be able to check on you. If you are in the least bit late you're out. Do I make myself clear?"

Even though I hate Linda, I love the experiences I'm having. I've even been considering going off on my own when I get older and have a life of travel. "Okay. I'll be there." Her end clicked. This wasn't fair. I turn to my house to see someone peering at us through a window. Slowly his silhouette disappeared.


	4. The Truth

(4) The Truth

"What was that?" Jake asked. Good thing I didn't fall too hard.

"It was nothing." Why does my life suck? "Excuse me." I made my way back into the house. Right now it's most important to make sure all my work here is done. If I'm still needed, Carlisle will need to call Linda. She has attitude towards the students, never the parents. On the account he can focus on me for more than a couple seconds. The most interaction we've had while I'm here is him summoning me to help Bella. Jake has been the only person to hold a conversation with me. Except for Emmett. That was just the ride here. Maybe it's best I go back. It's obvious I'm just here as help. My vacation is Europe. Home is where the work is. Pain, sorrow, complications too.

My family was seated around the house. Everyone except for Edward and Bella. Carlisle seemed as if he were only here for a moment. He had to hear my point. "Dad?" He became the closest thing to a dad I've ever had. Once I was settled into this family I started referring to him as dad. He didn't really know. I didn't ask or tell him I would. One day I just did.

He was going through a pile of papers. "What is it Vanessa? I'm busy right now." At this point it may be easiest to just leave without saying a word. I'm such a good person it would be hardest.

"Bella's going to be okay, right?" If her life was preserved by even one syllable of my speech, I have succeeded.

He answered, "She'll be just fine."

"I won't be needed anymore?" I ask.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." He finally looked up. "Why are you asking? Do you want to spend more time with that mutt?" He was the person in the window. There was anger in his voice.

Since when did he have a right to get up in my personal life? And he was getting alone so well with Jake. "No! That mutt is the only person who has talked to me since I arrived! Okay? He's just a friend," I shouted.

"That's not what it looked like to me." He had no right to be so protective over me.

My voice was getting louder. "Since when did you care?"

"When did I care?" he repeated. He only does so when he's really mad. "I've cared from the day I brought you in before you starved alone on the street!"

I always hated having my past thrown in my face. There was no way for me to control it. It wasn't my fault. Being here now was already hard enough for me. "You didn't care enough to find out how hard this is for me! I had to sit here, listening to all of you go on and on about how awful that baby was. Do any of you realize that kid was me? I'm a good person."

"If you're done with your little girl tantrum I have more important things to tend to." This was a fail.

"Thank God I'm leaving Sunday," I murmured.

Alice looked towards me disappointed. She says, "You're leaving Sunday?"

"Yes," I say coldly. "see dad, there's nothing going on between me and that mutt. I just thought you'd care to know I have to go back early. Instead of waking up and I was gone." This part ran through me like blood. Words I don't regret saying, but I believe can start something. "Oh, wait, you never even acknowledged the fact that I came home in the first place." In another fit of raged I walk out the door once again.

All the wolves are gone. As I lay on the steps reflecting the events of this day so far all I really want is Jacob to wrap his arms around me. Like he had the previous night. Carlisle had no right to call Jake a mutt. He really is a good guy. Maybe if we had more time things could be different. We could grow what I know is there. I hope it's in him too.

Today I messed up. I'll always hate realizing it, but am the first to admit it. Everyone has been on edge lately. Bella almost died. We have all done what we can to save her. I only cared about myself. Looking back on all I did for Bella, it was only done for me. I only came back to fix what I did to my mother. She's been so selfless during all this. Bella let me take time to get settled, she's gone this far for everyone else, and she has done everything she can to save her child. I would never be able to do the same.

"Hey," Bella greeted. She rested on the step next to me. I lifted my head, and then turned away. "Look at me. I'm here, I'm fine." I cradled my head back in the whole between my body and legs. "What's the matter?"

I was jealous of Bella and the baby. Why wasn't someone able to help my mother? Yes, it is wrong, but if Bella died I figured it would just be the principal of the thing. Bella was able to live as a vampire. My mother died as a human. Renesmee gets to have both parents in her life. My mother died and my father was distant. Over time I adjusted to my life, but never stopped trying to get out.

When I ran away I found a father, mother, brothers, and sisters. It was everything ever wanted. This life gave me great opportunities. Amazing journeys lie in my future. I cried to Bella, "My life."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. She reassured, "Your life is great. I would give anything to have the opportunities you do."

"It wasn't always like that," I surfaced. Thinking of my past brings back years of hurt. I kept talking. "My mother was in a similar situation you were. My father was a vampire and she was a mortal. Like you and Edward. Before she was to become a vampire she wanted a child to raise and love. She was not fortunate enough to have Carlisle who has a vast knowledge of my kind." I took a deep breath in.

Slowly letting the air out I continued my story. I explained how I ended up breaking her bones and tearing her insides to shreds. Tears sprinkled from my eyes. I couldn't realize my actions were harmful and destructive. My father saw things differently. He loved my mother and wanted me dead for what I did. He started taking drugs. He'd come home every night stoned. My father was so much stronger than me with his rock hard bones. I was still a tiny child who didn't have the strength of a full vampire. I was trapped in hell.

Bella's eyes welled as she listened to my tragedy. There were times I tried leaving, but he always managed to find me. As I got older I started fighting back and gained a temper myself. One night he was fed up with the way I reacted. I believe I had just turned thirteen. Any rule he had set I broke. He raised a hand to me; I deflect it with a fist. By accident I found his stash of drugs and took some myself for a release. He began checking my room and found them in one of my drawers. What he did that night made all the others seem like nothing. Completely done with me he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me out onto the front yard.

Bella gasped. A similar response was shown by Carlisle when I told him. Concluding I said, "That night I ran far away until I cam upon a house. It was set high in the Jersey mountains. For days I waited outside, taking scraps from the garbage. One evening I was startled when Edward and Carlisle found me. From the first moment I knew they were vampires like me. Well, not exactly like me. They thought I was a human. Still, I was taken in and cared for. Human charades was played until I talked to Carlisle privately. I explained what I am and my life. He told everyone else and I became part of the family. Out of pity." All of them were risking a lot for me. My kind isn't easy to understand, and many may get us confused for immortal children. The kind is strictly prohibited. That was when Rosalie grew away from me. She only cared about herself.

I say, "Is that a great opportunity? No! That's hell!" I couldn't stop sobbing. Showing that I still care about what happened to me was something I hated. Keeping things to myself is what I do best. When it all comes out I feel sort of naked.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and just sat there hugging me tight. While in a distance a certain werewolf gave a sympathetic glance from behind a tree. Or should I say mutt?


	5. Goodbye

Goodbye

I spent Saturday with Bella. I took time to inform her on what my kind is and how Rename's life should go. "Legends say that vampires like me will only live for a certain amount of time. I've reached seventeen and counting. So, if that is true it'll take a while. And don't jump to conclusions if I disappear one day. You got that?" I finish. She smiles. I grab Renesme and hug her tightly. "And you? Do you promise to be good?" It's only been a few days, but she's already grown so much in so many ways. She lifted her hand to my cheek. She showed me images of our short time together. I was never good at goodbyes. That's why I haven't seen Jacob since Friday morning. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

I tried handing her back to Bella, but she refused to let go. "Fine, do you want to help me pack?" I brought her up to my room to gather the things I want to bring with me to Italy. Fall is beginning so I need to bring warmer clothes. Fall is my favorite season. It's not too hot or too cold. Yet, there's this certain feeling as the leaves are changing, and a misty feeling's in the air. I'll hold up items and have Renesmee tell me if I should bring it or ditch it. She likes just about everything. If she does like it and I don't pack it she throws a fit. If I do pack it and she doesn't like it she complains. There is just no pleasing this little diva. Maybe I have rubbed off on her.

Carlisle entered my room and sat on my bed. "May I help you?" I asked him. I was still very mad about the way he reacted to me befriending Jacob. He made assumptions in his head when I don't even know how I feel about him yet.

"Do you need any help here?" He was ignoring the gorilla in the room.

I continued filling my suitcase. "No, Renesme's doing the job of ten people." She giggled.

"I'm sorry I got so hostile with you yesterday. You know I'm just trying to protect you," he apologized.

"There's nothing to protect me from. The worst has been done," I explain. I have learned to become self-sufficient. It makes moving on easier. Relying on others only keeps you where you don't want to be.

Carlisle ends, "Still. I do love you Vanessa, never forget it. No matter what happens."

"Are you selling me or something?"

"No," he clarifies. "I just wanted you to know." He departs. I love them all too. Time could be very limited for me, they have forever. No matter how hard I try I will never perfectly fit in this coven, or family. Before I left I had to say something to Jacob.

I ran to the ravine that split the territories. He was standing talking to Seth just a few yards away. "Jake!" I called. He turned towards me. "Come over here for a minute. I'm leaving tonight and want to say goodbye." He holds up a finger, signaling me to give him a minute. Jacob ends his conversation to come by me.

"So? Goodbye."

"Is that all I get? I thought we'd at least be able to talk a little first," I say. Jake looks at me, I look at him. "I need you to promise me something. Two things actually."

He asks, "What?"

I begin, "First, I need you to promise me, that while I'm gone, you'll do whatever it takes to keep that little girl safe and out of harms way. Can you do that? No matter what happens?" He complies. It'll only be a couple of months. How much harm can be done in that amount of time? "And, I need you to wait for me."

"I don't understand," he says. "I thought you weren't interested in me? Why should I wait for a no?"

I corrected, "To be exact, I said I wasn't ready to start something I can't finish. This is my last trip. Once I come home, I'm all yours. What do you say?" He stands there thinking. Jacob wants to be sure it's worth it.

His thoughts consisted of; I need to be with her. I need to be sure she feels the same. That's all that really counts to me. I'm not sure what it meant, but his thoughts were intense. A new form, unlike what I've ever seen before.

Well, if he needs a sign, I'll give him one. I lean my neck forward, with a hand on his chin, as my lips fell into his. A moment of passion raced through us both. I've never felt something so strong before, so true. I pulled away, "So...?"

"Come home soon." He places his lips on mine once again. His kiss is gentile and innocent.

I giggle, "We'll still talk to each other on the phone and stuff." I move to his ear and whisper, "If you remember what you got, it'll never be lost." We share one last peck on the cheek before I depart. "And don't forget Renesmee!"

"I won't," he promised. Back at my house I pack up my things, share goodbyes with my family, and heed to my next adventure. As my plane takes off and I leave Forks, I start counting down the days until I come home. I doubt I'll miss much until then...

-I know it's short an rushed. Don't worry, the best is yet to come…-


	6. Hello, Again

Part 2

Hello, Again

Returning to Forks is going to be tough. I left my family during such a hard time. All their lives were at stake and I was selfish. I love them all so very much. I am Vanessa Cullen, the adopted child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have five older siblings, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. We are vampires. Well, I'm part human. Last time I was in Forks my brother Edward's wife Bella gave birth to their child Renesmee. Bella was not human like the rest of us. Her life was at stake.

Very similar to my mother when she carried me. Bella was fortunate, she got to live. She got forever. Renesmee is half human like me. That's where the similarities end. Renesmee was given a happy life with a wonderful mother and father. My mother died and my father's an ass. I didn't get a hint of happy until I found Carlisle.

We vampires are ruled by the Volturi. They form the central government of vampires by setting down laws and making sure there's no exposure. They were greatly confused believing Renesmee was a child turned vampire, not that she was born that way. I would've been the most convincing way to prove my family was telling the truth. Although I was unable to make it. I have spent the past few years studying abroad and wasn't allowed to leave unless I told what really was happening.

Alice and Jasper found another boy of my kind and the Volturi stalled to conduct more research which could take centuries. All of my classes overseas are finished and I am back to regular school for my final semester. I approach the door of our home and knock. I am greeted by Esme, my mother. "Hello sweetheart. It's good to see your face around here again."

I enter a place that is still fairly new to me. My family moved here a few months before I was leaving. I only got a handful of visits to get to know it. Most of my family was missing. The only ones there were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. They all greeted me with joy and open arms. I made my way around the room to give my hugs.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella aren't here. I wasn't expecting my homecoming to be a big event. I just expected my family to be present.

Alice voiced, "Bella and Edward are in their cottage. They shall be here at any moment. Emmett and Rosalie went on a vacation. They should be back by the end of the week.

Carlisle and I were hesitant towards each other. I still haven't forgiven him for the way he reacted to me befriending Jacob. My only hope is he's able to look past that incident and begin accepting Jacob and me for what we are.

During the time I was last home I fell for a boy named Jacob Black. He is a Native American of the Quileute tribe. They live on a reservation near the beach, La Push. The Quileute tribe is not a regular tribe. It is believed they descended from werewolves. Today some lucky members of the tribe get to become shape shifters that take the form of wolves. Jacob is a werewolf.

My family is a group of vampires. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Werewolves view it as their duty to protect the tribe and all humans from people like me. Our history with the Quileutes started way back in 1936.

In those days, our coven consisted primarily of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. During their first encounter, Carlisle was able to know the wolves had human intelligence. He explained that he meant no harm to anyone. Carlisle also claimed we did not drink human blood, and proposed a treaty between the wolves and his coven.

The then Alpha, Ephraim Black (head of the pack of three), insisted on two main points: we were not allowed to injure any humans, either by hunting for food or by transforming into vampires (the Quileutes saw that equal to murder); we were to never trespass onto Quileute land. Carlisle agreed and added the Quileutes would never tell anyone the true nature of us and we'd do the same for them. Ephraim agreed and both sides worked out boundaries. There was land for the Quileutes, lands for us, and lands we share. Our return to the area with such a large number of vampires in our coven caused an unusually large number of tribe members to become werewolves.

Jacob was able to look past 'what' I am and like me for 'who' I am. As was I with him. Carlisle wasn't pleased by it. He just has to learn he can't control what I do anymore. Edward and Bella trotted into the house. Renesmee skipped in not too far behind. Edward smirked, "Look who finally found time to come home."

"I am so sorry I couldn't help you guys with the Volturi," I apologized.

Bella stared through me, "Keep that apology. I don't want it."

"Why?" This wasn't fair. "I tried everything I could! I swear! You know I would've been here if I could."

"No excuses," Bella stated. "Just kidding." Normally I know when people are pulling jokes on me, but Bella had the untouchable brain. No one can get into her head to hear her thoughts or harm her. It's natural, not controlled like mine.

I stared at her with a face of stone. "You are not amusing." Everyone started laughing at me. They were all so used to each other it's like I'm just joining this coven after a four year trial. Something starts tapping on my leg. Turning I find Renesmee at my feet. I bend down and raise her up. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm fine," she chatted. Renesmee is the only other person of my kind that I've ever seen. We are both Vampire Hybrids. Apparently there are four more living in South America. All I know on that topic is hearsay. I made it my lifelong mission to keep Renesmee safe, free of any guilt or from feeling like a freak for what she is. That wasn't an option for me and I wanted her to have it.

"How has your life been so far?" I questioned. Everything I could've been is in this little girl. All I needed was a chance...

She responded, "It's okay." She had a very advanced brain for someone only a few months old, still she could not comprehend the evil of the Volturi. "Oh! Aunt Vanessa! Guess what!" she screamed with excitement.

Doing my best to match her excitement I say, "What?"

"I found someone who is like us! His name is Nahuel," she informed me.

"I've heard!" I cheered. It's good that she knows she's not alone in the world. "What about the people here? I mean ten of them has to be equal to one of me," I smirked.

Renesmee saw the humor. "When you put it that way, they were enough. Especially my Jacob." _Her_ Jacob? Before I left Jake promised me he'd watch over Renesmee until I got back. It's nice knowing I can trust him and he'll be there for me when I need him. She touched my cheek and showed me all the things she's done with him.

I slipped in, "And did Grandpa Carlisle yell at you for being his friend?"

"No," she replied innocently and confused.

Carlisle called out, "Are you still on that?"

"Do you still have a problem with it?" I called back. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Alice popped up to avoid an altercation. "I'll help you unpack." Alice and I made my way upstairs to my room accompanied by Bella and Renesmee. I shut the door and locked it. Everything was exactly the way I left it. The walls were purple with a black border. A bathroom is connected. A make-up table with a mirror still had everything I didn't take spread across the wood. Pictures of my family and many temporary friends lined the mirror's perimeter. One in particular that stuck out to me was a picture of Rosalie and me right in the middle.

Thinking back, I remember putting that there in hope of Rosalie seeing and remembering we were friends once. When I first joined the Cullens, Rosalie adored me like a baby coming home from the hospital. She bought me clothes, got my hair done, and make-overs. Once she learned what I was she avoided me; believing I was going to get all of them killed in a matter of time. I'd give anything for that to change.

I shout to Alice, "Has he had a stick up his ass the past five months, or is it all just for me?" Bella covered Renesmee's ears. Still being mad at Carlisle, I fling my belongings onto the mattress.

"He just wants what's best for you," she comforted.

Bella slowly took her hands off Renesmee. "Shouldn't that be what makes me happy?" I cry.

Bella chimed in, "Sometimes it's more complicated than that."

I murmur, "Said the hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" Bella responded.

I answered, "No one here wanted you. We let it go for Edward, so he can be happy. Why can't anyone find a reason to do that for me?"


End file.
